Y dije si
by RapunzelDavies
Summary: Un día la hija de Katniss y Peeta le pide a su madre que le cuente un cuento para dormir sobre príncipes y princesas su madre le explica como Peeta le pidió matrimonio.


**Y dije si**

Summary: Un día la hija de Katniss y Peeta le pide a su madre que le cuente un cuento para dormir sobre príncipes y princesas su madre le explica como Peeta le pidió matrimonio.

Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins yo solo soy propietaria de la historia.

Espero que os guste

~Ra

Ya era tarde cuando entre a la habitación de la pequeña Maggie, acababa de acostar a su hermano menos, Finnick, con el cual me había quedado hasta que se hubo dormido pero su miedo a la oscuridad.

-Buenas noches, mi vida.-le dije a mi hija, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Que tengas dulces sueños.

-Buenas noches mama.- me respondió ella.- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti mi amor.

Y dicho esto me dirigí a la puerta de su habitación cuando su suave voz me detuvo.

-Mama.- dijo ella.- ¿Me cuentas un cuento?

Me volví hacia su cama y me senté en el borde dándole la mano

-Claro mi vida.- dije.- ¿Como lo quieres?

-Uno que sea de príncipes y princesas.- dijo ella con su dulce voz de felicidad.

-Lo que desees, te contare uno que es real.

La volví a arropar e inspire profundamente antes de empezar con el cuento.

-Había una vez…

_FLASHBACK_

Era una fría mañana de invierno, cuando yo desperté en medio de una pesadilla, me gire en la cama buscando a Peeta, pero él no estaba, cosa que me puso aun mas nerviosa, cogí el edredón que estaba encima de la cama y me envolví con el.

Busqué por toda la casa pero no había ni rastro del chico, mi chico del pan. Corrí hasta su casa en medio de una tormenta de nieve, pero su puerta estaba cerrada y no tuve forma alguna de entrar, me asusto el hecho de que podría estar teniendo uno de sus ataques, pero en el fondo de mi corazón tenia terror a la otra opción, el hecho de que no hubiese podido soportar mas como yo era después de la guerra, un sinsajo destruido y se hubiese ido.

Con esa idea a la cabeza volví hacia mi casa, estaba helada pues estaba nevando pero yo no notaba el frio solo un dolor inmenso en el pecho, y entonces me di cuenta de cuan cierta era esa frase de "no aprendemos a valorar lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos".

Me metí en la cama y eche a llorar, llore como una niña pequeña, no se en que momento llego Buttercup que me lamió la mano, le abrace y seguí llorando abrazada a él.

Al cabo de mucho rato mis lagrimas se secaron, o mas bien se terminaron, mire a mi alrededor la cama estaba mojada por la nieve que había entrado de la calle y yo estaba helada, me fui al baño me di una ducha rápida y me hice mi trenza. De vuelta a mi habitación me puse mi ropa de caza, con la chaqueta de mi padre y los guantes que un día Cinna diseño para mí.

El recuerdo del valiente Cinna, que murió enfrentando las órdenes del mismo presidente Snow me encogió el corazón, debía ser fuerte, fuerte por todos los que habían muerto en esa revolución y con esa idea cogí mi arco y mi carcaj y me dirigí al bosque.

Pasee por la aldea de los vencedores y luego por el camino que llevaba a la Veta hasta que encontré el punto de la alambrada donde durante muchos años me cole para ir al bosque con Gale. Gale, mi mejor amigo, otra persona que había perdido durante la revolución, aunque siguiera vivo, no estaba conmigo y eso dolía casi mas qué que estuviese muerto.

Me adentre en el bosque, ese bosque que conocía tan y tan bien, ese bosque que me enseño mi padre una vez. Intenté dejar la mente en blanco, pensar en todas las personas que había perdido dolía demasiado así que me concentré en la caza.

En poco más de dos horas había cazado un par de conejos y cinco ardillas salvajes, con mi botín a cuestas emprendí el camino de regreso al lugar donde solía limpiar mis presas, llegue a nuestra roca, la roca que Gale y yo solíamos compartir y me senté. Saqué mi cuchillo y empecé a limpiar las presas, una a una, sin quererlo, empecé a silbar la canción que Rue me enseño en mis primeros juegos, y de pronto un montón de sinsajos estaban formando un precioso canon con esa melodía de tan solo cuatro notas.

Al cabo de un par de horas mas tenia todas mis presas limpias y metidas en mi bolsa de caza, volví al lugar de la alambrada y la salte, fue mas difícil con todo el peso de la carne, emprendí el camino de regreso a casa, y cuando llegue me di cuenta de que no todo estaba como lo había dejado antes de irme, no es que fuera una persona muy ordenada, pero después de los pequeños "obsequios" que me estuvo haciendo el presidente Snow, aprendí a fijarme en el mas mínimo de los detalles.

En casa hacía calor, y yo no recodaba haber dejado la calefacción encendida, por otra parte olía a guiso y estaba claro que yo no estaba cocinando.

Me dirigí sigilosamente a la cocina y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver ahí a Peeta, en pie, delante de una cazuela removiendo mi guiso favorito.

Tire de cualquier forma el arco y el carcaj al suelo desparramando todas las flechas por él pero poco me importo, él había vuelto, no se había ido, no me había abandonado a mi suerte.

Sin darme cuenta estaba gritando su nombre entre lágrimas y corriendo a sus brazos como lo hice esa vez ante las cámaras, antes de empezar la gira de la victoria, solo que esa vez no nos caímos.

-Pensé que te habías ido.- Le reproche con lagrimas en los ojos.- Pensé que no volvería a verte.

-¿Pero como pudiste pensar eso? – Me pregunto él mirándome seriamente a los ojos.- ¿Realmente crees que podría abandonarte, sin mas?

- Me asusté.- dije yo como toda explicación.- me levanté y no estabas ahí y te busque pero tu casa estaba cerrada y no pude entrar.

-Mi princesa.- me respondió.- tenia cosas que hacer, me tuve que ir temprano y estabas tan tranquila y dulce durmiendo que no quise despertarte.- dijo dándome un beso en la nariz.- Siento haberte asustado, no lo volveré a hacer.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, siempre sabía exactamente que decir para confortarme, le mire a los ojos y sin poder reprimir el impulso, le besé.

Estuvimos besándonos un rato mientras el me acariciaba la espalda y yo le acariciaba sus rizos rubios, hasta que de repente olí algo raro.

-Peeta, huelo a quemado.- dije oliendo como un perro a mi alrededor.

Peeta me soltó de repente, de hecho si no fuese porque tengo buen equilibrio me hubiese caído al suelo, y se dirigió hasta la cazuela, apagó el fuego y la apartó, empezando a remover con una cuchara de madera como un poseso.

No pude evitar una sonrisa ante la imagen.

-Mierda Katniss.- me dijo.- Se ha quemado un poquito, tendré que volver a repetirlo.

En ese mismo momento, mis tripas rugieron, y recordé que llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado. Recordé cuanto tiempo se tardaba en cocinar ese guisado y eso sumado al hambre que tenía y al hecho de que en la Veta nunca se tiraba la comida, dije:

-Da igual Peeta, si a ti no te importa yo me lo puedo comer así.- dije mientras cogía las cosas para preparar la mesa.- de hecho, voy a empezar a preparar la mesa que me estoy muriendo de hambre.- el uso de ese calificativo me hizo sentir mal pues en la Veta había gente que realmente MORIA de hambre.

Peeta puso una cara un tanto extraña, como un poco de disconformidad ante el hecho de que estuviera a punto de comer un guisado un poco requemado.

Le di un suave beso en los labios y me dirigí al comedor para preparar la mesa, añadiendo antes de salir

-De verdad, no me importa, seguro que esta bueno igual.

Una vez estuvo todo preparado, Peeta sirvió los platos, el suyo un poco mas abundante que el mio como siempre, aún no entendía como podía comer tanto y mantenerse en forma, pues él era todo musculo.

Nos comimos el guiso que aunque un poco quemado estaba riquísimo, era un magnifico cocinero y no dude en expresarlo, cuando terminamos nuestros platos hice el gesto de levantarme para recogerlos pero me lo impidió.

-No Katniss.- me dijo.- Ya lo hago yo, no te preocupes.- cogió mi plato y el suyo y se dirigió a la cocina, apagando la luz del comedor en el viaje.

Me levante para encenderla cuando su voz me pidió que no lo hiciese, me volví a sentar en la mesa esperándole, volvió con algo entre las manos que dejó sobre la mesa.

Se puso detrás de mí y me puso un pañuelo en los ojos.

-No puedes mirar aún.- me susurró al oído.

Y dicho eso volvió a encender la luz, lo supe por el resplandor que paso a través de la tela del pañuelo aunque no me permitió per nada, yo empezaba a inquietarme por momentos.

-¿Peeta, puedo…?.- pregunte con impaciencia.

-Solo un minuto mas.- me respondió él con su voz tranquila.- Ya esta querida, quítate el pañuelo.

Y así lo hice, en destaparme los ojos vi en medio de la mesa uno de los pasteles de Peeta, y mis ojos se iluminaron pues era el que mas me gustaba de todos los que hacía, llevaba nata y chocolate, con fresas por encima.

-Quieres hacer los honores de cortarlo.- me pregunto el tendiéndome un cuchillo.

- Claro.- dije yo, sin entender el motivo ya que era él quien normalmente cortaba los trozos de pastel.

Me levanté de la silla y cogí el cuchillo que me tendía, me dispuse a cortar el pastel cuando algo me paro, el pastel tenia unas pequeñas letras escritas en chocolate blanco. Decían:

"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Le mire a él con cara de no entender nada y lo encontré con una rodilla en el suelo y una cajita con un anillo dentro entre sus manos.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- repitió él.

- Sí.- conteste simplemente y con mi mirada sé que él supo que esta vez lo decía de verdad.

Me tiré encima de él por segunda vez en un día y empecé a besarle como nunca lo había hecho, al cabo de un rato nos separamos él me miro y dijo:

-Siento haberte dejado sola hoy, siento haber cerrado con llave la puerta de mi casa pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, siento haberte hecho sufrir.

Le abracé más fuerte aún, emocionada.

- Ya no importa.- Dije.- Es la mejor sorpresa que podías haberme hecho y aunque haya sufrido todo el día por no saber donde estabas a merecido la pena. Te quiero Peeta.- dije y por primera vez creo que fui yo la primera en decirlo.

-Te amo Katniss.- respondió él, ante lo cual yo sonreí, Peeta, siempre un paso por delante.

Al cabo de unos meses se celebro lo boda, la boda mas espectacular que uno se pueda llegar a imaginar, asistió todo el mundo, la madre de Katniss, Gale, Beetee, Annie y su hijo, todos los hermanos de Gale e incluso Haymich de mantuvo sobrio la mayor parte del acontecimiento.

Al cabo de unos pocos meses me quede embarazada de ti, princesa y no sabes cuan felices fuimos tu padre y yo al saber que venias al mundo, y después vino tu hermano yo fue peleón desde el primer día.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Y como se suele decir, pequeña mía.- le dije a mi hija que casi estaba dormida.- El resto es historia.

Le di un beso de buenas noches y me levante de la cama.

-Que historia mas hermosa mama.- dijo Maggie.

Sus palabras hicieron que una pequeña lagrima se escapara de mis ojos, me giré y me encamine a la puerta, ahí junto a ella estaba mi otra mitad, la razón por la que seguía con vida, mi Peeta, mi chico del pan.

En cuanto salí de la habitación el me abrazó.

-Una hermosa historia, mi amor.- me confirmo él.

-Lo que la hace hermosa es que tú apareces en ella.- le respondí.

Él me levantó con sus fuertes brazos y me beso, justo antes de llevarme hacía nuestro dormitorio.

-FIN-

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, y que hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola.

Un beso enorme a todos/as.

Nos leemos pronto

~Ra


End file.
